Maladroit sont les bienheureux
by Angelyoru
Summary: Sam est un grand chasseur mais parfois même les grands chasseurs font preuve de maladresse.


Titre : Maladroit sont les bienheureux

Résumé : Sam est un grand chasseur mais parfois même les grands chasseurs font preuve de maladresse.

Pairing : Sam x Dean

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Non non non j'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois d'avoir cette série avec ses beaux mâles mais rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire !

Bêta : Haru-and-Kyo ! Toujours aussi vif comme l'éclaire et génial dans le travail ;3

Note : Me revoilà ! Et avec du Wincest ! Oui oui vous avez bien lu XD

Deux frères aussi beaux qu'eux ne peuvent que nous faire fantasmer donc je fantasme ! XD

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas~

* * *

Le dos allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Dean est présentement écrasé sous le poids conséquent de son petit (grand) frère, dont le gabarit est un peu plus élevé que le sien. D'ailleurs, le colosse est en train de se gratter la tête, se demandant par quel miracle il s'est retrouvé sur son frère ainsi... Il en est là, dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entend :

-Pousses-toi Sammy tu m'écrases !

Alerté par la voix de son frère, Sam baisse les yeux et tombe sur le visage trop près de son frère. Il se lève vivement sans lâcher des yeux le beau blond. Il se lèche les lèvres nerveusement en observant de plus près l'homme allongé devant lui. Dean avec son petit sourire en coin qui émoustille tellement le géant, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de tendre sa main à son petit frère en le regardant avec un air moqueur.

-Tu m'aides cher petit frère, minaude faussement l'homme toujours à terre.

Sam, en bon petit frère toujours serviable, ne se fit pas prier.

-Bien sûr, je manque à tous mes devoirs.

D'un mouvement sûr, il attrape la main et hisse l'homme qui atterrit pratiquement dans ses bras.

-Merci, susurre le châtain contre sa bouche. Voilà une position qui me convient mieux...

Sam regarde son peignoir entrouvert sur le torse du châtain et affiche aussitôt un sourire carnassier.

-De rien tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Je n'en doute pas Sammy, réplique Dean en faisant glisser son regard qui paraît transpercer le tissu. Maintenant veux-tu bien m'aider à ôter ce peignoir ? J'ai un peu chaud avec.

-Bien sûr, sourit Sam plus que ravi de la proposition de son frère. Si on allait dans un endroit plus propice à l'ôter, propose le jeune chasseur.

-Je te suis.

Les deux hommes pénètrent rapidement la chambre du motel. Son regard ancré dans celui de son frère, Sam s'approche du blond et pose ses deux mains sur son torse.

-Je peux ?

-Mais je t'en prie.

Les mains glissent vers la taille et dénouent la ceinture. Elles remontent ensuite vers le col dont elles se saisissent, écartant les pans et révélant un ventre aux muscles ciselés et un sexe érigé de très bonne taille.

-On dirait bien que je vais devoir aussi m'occuper de ça, énonce Sam en effleurant légèrement le sexe tendu.

-Hm oui, ton grand frère a besoin d'attention. Fit Dean, les yeux remplis de malice et de désir en se collant au torse musclé de son frère et respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de la peau de son torse.

Le brun, rentrant dans son jeu, empoigna fermement sa queue dure, le faisant légèrement glapir. Il fit glisser son pouce sur le gland du blond sous son halètement. De légers va et vient accompagnèrent les gémissements de son frère qui était très excité par la situation mais surtout par le regard dévorant de Sam qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Joueur, Dean appuya sa main contre la bosse proéminente qui ressortait du jean de l'autre et caressa de haut en bas le sexe prisonnier.

-Hmm ton engin doit aussi être cajolé Sammy, conclut-il en attardant un regard envieux sur le sexe de Sam.

L'homme hoche la tête avec un regard coquin. Sam comble la distance infime qui les séparait et pose ses deux mains sur les hanches face à lui.

-Alors on peut s'aider mutuellement ?

-Je suis partant. Dean approcha sa bouche des lèvres entrouvertes de Sam et souffla. Mais avant de commencer, tu me parais beaucoup trop habillé…

Les vêtements de Sam viennent rapidement choir sur le sol de la chambre. Laissant le grand brun dans toute sa splendeur tout en muscles fermes et forts.

-C'est un crime de cacher une telle merveille, fait remarquer Dean. Il ne peut s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur toute la surface de peau à sa disposition devant lui.

Sam s'arracha des mains avides de son frère pour le contourner tout en l'analysant sous toutes les coutures et finit par s'arrêter derrière lui. Il se colla aux fesses du blond, faisant toucher le bout de son sexe et les fesses devant lui. Le contact fait gémir et fermer les yeux à Dean. Sam glisse ses mains sur la taille, et les dirige vers la verge excitée. Il la prend et commence à lui imprimer des mouvements de bas en haut. Sous la sensation, Dean penche la tête en arrière et la pose sur l'épaule derrière lui. De sa main libre, Sam lui tourne la tête afin d'explorer les amygdales de son partenaire. Le baiser est sensuel et les deux hommes finissent par se taquiner, toute langue dehors. Que Sam finit par couper pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui… comme ça…

-Et tu aimes sentir ma queue contre ton cul ? Demande le brun en léchant la peau du cou de son amant et en se frottant contre le corps plus fin.

-Oh oui ! J'ai tellement envie…

-Envie de quoi exactement, hm ?

-J'ai envie… que tu l'enfonces profondément en moi… Mmm…

-Rien de plus simple, mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Dean n'a pas une once d'hésitation lorsqu'il exécute la requête. Le corps finement musclé surplombe le lit, offrant sa croupe au brun dont l'excitation est à son comble. Celui-ci vient se positionner à proximité et commence une préparation, entrecoupée de caresses sur le sexe du blond pour le soulager de l'intrusion de ses doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les doigts experts finissent par atteindre la prostate. Le tremblement dans le corps de Dean et le cri qu'il émet sont suffisamment explicites pour ne pas en douter. Sam retire rapidement ses doigts pour se positionner.

-N'arrête pas, c'était si bon...

-Tu voulais ma queue, non ? À moins que les doigts te suffisent ? Fit le brun moqueur.

-Hmm non je la veux... Sam...

La pénétration anale se fait avec difficulté pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le brun parce qu'il est serré dans un étau qui est sur le point de lui faire perdre la tête et le châtain parce que la seule chose qu'il ressent, c'est un écartèlement de ses chairs.

Après un temps, Sam commence lentement à bouger, prenant le temps de pénétrer en profondeur pour que la friction sur son sexe soit à son maximum. C'est après quelques va-et-vient plus rapides qu'il parvient de nouveau à faire crier Dean. L'homme n'est plus que sensation et plaisir. Oubliée la recherche pour une chasse et autres trucs surnaturels, c'est le plaisir qui grandit en lui. La queue imposante qui est en train de le pilonner, fait parcourir des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il n'a jamais rien connu de semblable auparavant. Il n'y a que Sam qui peut autant lui faire prendre son pied.

Emporté par les coups, il appuie sa tête sur le matelas et écarte les jambes, offrant un angle de pénétration encore plus ouvert à Sam, et une vision des plus chaudes. Il peut ainsi noyer ses hurlements dans le couvre-lit, lui permettant d'entendre les râles de son amant. Le rythme est plus chaotique, signe que la fatigue est en train de gagner le cadet et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'il se libère dans les fesses accueillantes qui se sont contractées lors de l'éjaculation de Dean, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le brun s'effondre sur le blond et enserre de ses bras le corps qui peine à reprendre sa respiration.

-Je suis bien là, fit la voix rêveuse de Sam.

Les yeux entrouverts, Dean revient peu à peu à lui. Il ressent encore un peu les sensations dues à l'orgasme ainsi que du sexe entrant et sortant en lui. Ne bougeant pas, il ferma les yeux et souhaita lui aussi pousser cette sensation de bien-être jusqu'au bout.

Après plusieurs minutes, Dean croise ses bras sur le torse de son frère et pousse un profond soupir.

-Dire que c'est par ta maladresse qu'on se retrouve là, Sammy.

Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, le blond se souvint de la situation faisant référence à cette maladresse. En effet son grand dadais de petit frère, s'était pris les pieds sur la serviette posée au sol devant la porte de la salle de bain d'où Dean sortait justement. Heureusement les réflexes de chasseur ont fait que Dean ne se soit pas fracassé la tête contre le carrelage de la salle de bain du motel. Cela aurait été un comble qu'un chasseur aussi talentueux que lui, soit mort par le caractère maladroit de son cadet. Et non il ne se vantait pas, ce n'était que de la pire vérité !

-Je te signale que tu n'as pas trop protesté Dean ! Répliqua le brun, faussement vexé. Et sortant le blond de ses pensées.

-Mais oui mais oui si ça te fait plaisir. Humph !

Pour faire taire Dean, le grand brun le fit tomber de son torse et le serra fort contre lui.

-Tu... M'étouffes Sam !

Le cadet rigola devant la moue boudeuse de son frère puis ne résistant pas. Il lui embrassa le front et le prit dans ses bras.

Bien confortablement installé entre les bras forts de son petit frère, Dean lève ses yeux qui finissent par tomber sur son peignoir. Souriant légèrement, il ferme les yeux pour être accueilli par les bras de Morphée.

Fin

* * *

Trop mignon *-* J'aime les scène de sexe qui finissent de manière si touchante~

-Ouais mignon tout plein...

-Pff tu ne comprends rien à l'amour voix off !

-...

Bon je pense que je l'ai vexée donc mon travail est accompli ici aussi XD

J'espère que vous avez appréciée cet OS Wincest tout Lemoneux et maintenant place aux reviews !

N'ayez pas peur ça ne mord pas (contrairement à l'auteur XD)

Bisous de votre folle préférée ! ;3


End file.
